Relationships and Friendships
by sheltie
Summary: Harry and his two favorite girls and how what they mean to him. Sorry I suck at summaries.


**Relationships and Friendships**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter whatsoever_

"Hello Luna, what brings you out here tonight?" Harry asked as he sat down next to the fifth year blond Ravenclaw

"I was just trying to find Pinckle flicks" Luna answered not taking her eyes of the lake

Harry looked at the blond and smiled

He always liked the odd Ravenclaw, she was different form all the other girls in school. She spoke her mind and didn't care what others thought of her.

"Have any luck?" he asked curiously

Luna shook her head

"No, they seem to not like the cold weather here" Luna said looking around and pouting a bit

Harry nodded

"Come on, we should get back inside before curfew" Harry said getting up

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Luna asked smiling a little

Luna was the only other person aside from Ron and Hermione, who knew the true stories of Harry's adventures.

Harry smirked

The two walked back to the castle talking about their day and how the term been so far.

"I haven't had any of my things missing" Luna commented

"Really?"

"Yes, thank you for stopping them" Luna said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek

Harry smiled

While on the train to Hogwarts this year, Harry gathered all of the Ravenclaws and threaten them with severe bodily harm if they attempted to steal and hide Luna's things from her this year. The message was very clear and Padma Patil promised to inform Harry if she heard anyone messing with the blond Ravenclaw.

When they finally made it back to the castle Harry and Luna parted ways to go to their respected dorms.

"Harry, there you are" Hermione Granger called running to her friend

"Hey Hermione" Harry said waving to her

"Don't 'hey Hermione' me where have you been?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips making for a fairly accurate impression of Molly Weasley

"I was just out on the grounds and ran into Luna" Harry said simply

"Okay"

And with that the two walked back to the Gryffindor tower

"You've been spending a lot of time with Luna" Hermione commented

Harry shrugged

"She's good company" Harry answered

Hermione nodded

When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady they said the password 'Hungarian Horntail' and entered to find their best friend Ron Weasley pacing back and forth

"What's going on Ron?" Harry asked his best mate

Ron spun around and walked right to Hermione with a determined look on his face

"Hermione, will you go out with me?" Ron asked firmly

Hermione blinked

"Sorry Ron, but I don't like you like that" Hermione answered

Ron's face went from defeat to anger quickly as he shot a glare at Harry

"Of course you don't like me like that, it's because of him, isn't it?" Ron asked as he pointed to Harry

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked confused

"Like you don't know, you get everything the fame, the money, and now you take the only girl I ever wanted" Ron bellowed

Harry was confused at why Ron was acting like this, but this confusion was quickly replaced by his own anger.

"I didn't ask for any of that Weasley, I never wanted to be famous or rich all I ever wanted was my parents that's all" Harry said in a low toned voice, which sounded scarier that any yelling could produce

The occupants in the common room felt waves of magic coming from Harry and they all took shelter though they made sure they could see the confrontation.

Hermione felt it too, but remained by Harry's side because she knew that he'd never hurt her. Ron, however was a totally different matter.

Ron glared at Harry while slowly going for his wand and hoping Harry doesn't notice, but Harry did and without even a flick of his wrist Ron's wand flew away from him and landed somewhere in the room.

"You're not very bright, are you, Weasley?" Harry growled making him sound like Mad-Eye

Ron just glared in response

"You think an amateur wizard like yourself could take me on when not even Voldemort can beat me" Harry said

The occupants shuddered at the name

Ron, however pulled back his fist and aimed right at Harry's face, but it didn't connect as Harry dodged out of the way.

"Pitiful Weasley, I grew up with Dudley, so I know how to take a punch and I know how to dodge one also" Harry said

Ron burst with rage and lunged at Harry with everything he had, but was stopped by a pair of hands

"Hold up there Ron" Neville said

"Don't do something you'll regret later," Dean added

Ron struggled against the two Gryffindor's hold, but couldn't break free

"_Stupefy_" Harry said

Ron slumped over

"Thanks Harry" Dean and Neville said

Harry nodded

As soon as Ron was gone Harry looked around the common room and everyone got them message to go back to what they were doing before the little drama played out. Harry guided Hermione to their couch, which they claimed in their second year.

"I knew Ron fancied me, but I didn't know he'd ask me out now" Hermione said shaking her head, "I thought I made it clear to him in my actions that I only care for him as a friend"

"You know Ron, he is as thick as Crabbe and Goyle when he wants to be" Harry said, who still hasn't yet fully calm down

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him

Harry turned to his bushy-haired friend and smiled

"Thanks Hermione, I don't know what I'd without you" Harry said as he took her hand

"And you'll never have to, because I'm not going anywhere" Hermione said smiling

--

The next day Harry and Hermione spend most of the day avoiding Ron, which wasn't really necessary because Ron was avoid them also. The entire school knew that something happened to the golden trio, but they didn't know what and no one in Gryffindor spoke about it not even the gossip queen, Lavender Brown would speak about what the rift was.

"Why are we always the center of attention?" Hermione asked

"Because they have no life of their own" Harry muttered as he answered Hermione's question

Hermione sighed and they two walked to their last class of the day

When it was over they head over to a tree by the Black Lake that was claimed by them in fourth year. To find Luna there already sitting and reading.

"Hello Luna" Harry greeted happily

"Hello Harry, Hermione" Luna said looking up from her book

"Hi Luna, what are you reading?" Hermione asked

"I'm just getting a head start on next year" Luna said

Hermione nodded

The teens sat down on either side of the blond. Harry stretched out and closed his eyes to sleep a bit while Hermione pulled out a book to read.

"I see Ronald isn't with you, did you all have a fight about something?" Luna asked

"Yeah we did, Luna" Harry said without even opening his eyes

"Ronald asked Hermione out and she turned him down and then he got all mad and blamed you" Luna said in her dreamy tone

Hermione looked up in shock

Harry grinned, "that's right Luna, how did you know?"

Luna shrugged, "The Nargles told me"

Hermione sighed and went back to her book

Harry shook his head, but was sporting a grin. He liked how intuitive Luna was even if she displayed it in her own unique way.

"You're one of a kind Luna, don't ever change" Harry said

Luna looked at Harry and smiled, which he returned

Hermione watched this with a hint of jealousy

--

"Is something going on with you and Luna?" Hermione asked that night in the common room

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked as he looked up from his Charms essay

"You two seem quite chummy" Hermione commented

Harry shrugged

"She's different" Harry said

Hermione frowned

"Why the sudden interest with Luna and myself?" Harry asked curiously with a hint of a smile

"Nothing, I'm just wondering what you see in her that's all" Hermione said trying to act nonchalant

"Hermione, you have nothing to worry about, you're still and will always be my favorite girl" Harry said pulling Hermione so she was snug against his chest

Hermione blushed

"I think of Luna as my little sister and she thinks of me as a big brother," Harry said

Hermione nodded though her blush was growing, as she inhaled Harry's scent she also wrapped her arms around Harry to feel his warmth.

"Hermione, I'd like to get back to my homework some time soon" Harry said

Hermione then realized she been hugging Harry for the good part of five minutes. She released him and looked down hoping to conceal her red cheeks.

Harry didn't even look her way and started back on his homework

--

The next day Hermione found Luna and Harry on the Quidditch pitch and it looked like Harry was trying to teach Luna a few maneuvers by the way he was gesturing wildly.

"Hey Hermione, what brings you out here?" Harry asked as soon as he noticed his best friend

"I was bored and decided to come find you" Hermione answered as she walked over

"Really, the great Hermione Granger gets bored?" Harry said with a smirk on his face

"Prat"

Harry chuckled

"So Luna, what brings you out here?" Hermione asked as she pulls her cloak tighter around herself as a strong wind comes up

"I came to warn Harry about the Fimple Wanderers, they're very dangerous when they are around flying objects" Luna said

"Oh"

"Yes, and I feared that they might hurt Harry during the next match" Luna said

Hermione just nodded

"I must go I hear that Dobby has made me some pudding" Luna said

Harry said goodbye as did Hermione and now it was just the two of them

"So Harry, how was flying?" Hermione asked trying to make conversation

"Great, Luna enjoyed also" Harry said

"Luna" Hermione said

Harry nodded

Hermione didn't know what to think. On one hand she was shocked that Harry had another person on his broom. But what was dominating her mind was that it was Luna and not her, which wasn't right if anyone should have the right to fly with Harry it should be her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked

"I'm fine Harry" Hermione said shaking her head

Harry looked at her as if trying to see if she were lying or not that's when he a mischievous smile appeared on his face. Without a word he scooped up Hermione and plopped her behind him of his broom like a rocket shot off into the sky. Hermione's scream could be heard as her feet left the ground.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed

Harry winced as she screamed into his ear

As soon as he was level and about twenty feet in the air he stopped and looked back at his passenger.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked

Hermione had her eyes closed and was holding onto Harry tightly

"Do I bloody look alright" Hermione growled

Harry chuckled

"What's so funny Potter?" Hermione asked still keeping her eyes closed

"Hermione, you have nothing to fear with me being here, I'd never let you fall" Harry said

Hermione slowly opened her eyes

"Promise?"

"I promise Hermione" Harry said grinning at her

Hermione had her eyes opened fully, but she kept a firm hold on Harry's waist as she slowly looked around.

"It's kind of nice up here" Hermione commented

"Yeah it is that is why I love to fly there's no pressure of being a hero, just pure freedom" Harry wistfully

Hermione could see that Harry used flying to escape from his trouble and couldn't blame him.

"Hermione, I have a question I'd like to ask you" Harry said

"Um, could you ask it when we're on the ground" Hermione said

Harry chuckled and nodded

"Sure, but hold on tight" Harry said

Hermione did so and Harry swore he heard his ribs crack from the pressure Hermione had on them. When they were on the ground Harry turned to Hermione.

"Well, you know that Luna and I talk a lot" Harry started

Hermione nodded

"Well, it's mostly because she is helping me get over Sirius" Harry said

Hermione gasped and pulled her best friend into a hug

"I'm so sorry Harry that I didn't try harder to help on that, but Dumbledore said we should let you have some space" Hermione said

Harry sighed

"I know, but during the summer I wrote letters to Luna and she helped through it and she continued to help when we came back to Hogwarts" Harry said

Hermione held Harry tighter and made a vowed to herself that she'd never listen to Dumbledore again if it involved Harry.

"But she also helped figure a few things out and I found out who I can really trust" Harry said

Hermione pulled away and looked at Harry

"I found out that there are only a few people that I can really trust" Harry said now in more of a whisper tone

"Who are?" Hermione prodded

"Well for one is Luna, after what she did for me this summer. Then there's Neville, he's really grown-up and has taken to be a bodyguard of mine. There are also Fred and George, they never act like some kind of hero or something and they are a lot of fun hanging out with. Then finally there's you Hermione, I never have to be different around you, I can be myself and I know you'd never judge me" Harry said

Hermione was shocked that Harry trust so few people

"What about Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore?" Hermione asked

Harry frowned

"Ron is and will always be jealous of me for what I never wanted in the first place. Ginny still sees me as the Boy-Who-Lived and wants to be with me because of that Luna told me all about it that's why I've been avoiding Ginny a lot. And Dumbledore, well he's kept me in the dark for too long, he knew about the prophecy since I was born and didn't want to tell me because he wanted me to have a normal childhood, like I'd have one with the Dursleys" Harry said

Hermione knew of Harry upbringing and vowed to teach the Dursleys a lesson when she was able to use magic outside of school because she had some hexes she wanted to try out on the three child abusers.

"Even after all I've been through here Hogwarts he thought I need to shut out and after last year he finally told after Sirius, well, you know" Harry said now trying to chock back the tears

Hermione pulled Harry into a hug

"Harry I promise to never betray your trust for as long as I live" Hermione said

Harry smiled and pulled back to look at his best friend

Hermione could see so many emotions dancing around in Harry's eyes, but the one she locked onto was love. This startled her as she never saw this emotion before in Harry yet was able to spot it so easily.

"I guess I don't have to tell after all" Harry chuckled

Hermione just smiled

"I love you too Harry"

**End**

**A/N: Kind of a cheesy ending, but I felt that it works for it. Press that review button to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
